no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars
by riptidedauntlessgryffindor
Summary: [Christmas One-Shot] Magnus is too poor to celebrate Christmas, so he counts the stars instead. Enjoy, and please review!


**Author's note-**

 **Hi, I'm back with another Magnus Chase story! This one's a Christmas one, but it's kind of bittersweet. Enjoy!**

 **-SOS**

 **"no more counting dollars; we'll be counting stars"**

It was the holiday season, and yeah, it was supposed to be "the most wonderful time of the year" or whatever, but to Magnus Chase, it wasn't. From his spot under the bridge, he'd been watching people hurry by with giant wrapped boxes with horrendously-glittered ribbons tied into bows for days. He wasn't stupid; he was fourteen, almost fifteen, and he knew the presents meant Christmas, Hanukkah, and other winter holidays were on their way. And he also knew there was no chance of him celebrating any of them, at all.

Magnus was old enough not to believe in Santa anymore, and he didn't know how else to put it – he was poor. Scratch that, all he had was literally two pennies that were all gross and covered in dirt and already-been-chewed gum from lying on the sidewalk for so long. So any chance of him buying any Christmas presents for anyone was very, very slim, unless someone was willing to give him a few dollars or more in exchange for a grimy penny.

The problem was, Blitz and Hearth were both worrying, and Magnus knew it. They were worrying what to get him for Christmas. They were worrying about whether he believed in Santa, and whether this year would crush his dreams of that. They were the closest thing Magnus had to parents, and they didn't want to disappoint him.

So, when they sat down with the falafel for the third night in a row (though Magnus wasn't complaining) everyone was silent. The date was Sunday, December 22, and Christmas was on its way. The unspoken topic of what was going to happen hung in the air.

 _Christmas,_ signed Hearth. _Christmas is coming._

"Oh yeah, about that…" Blitz tried to smile at Magnus through the falafel he was eating. "Magnus, how have you celebrated the holidays in the past?"

"Your past doesn't define you," Magnus retorted, quoting from an advertisement that had been in his line of view. Blitz and Hearth just stared at him. "We don't have to do anything special just because I'm here, you know," he said, getting straight to the point. "You don't have to slowly save up money for anything, guys. I was only planning on giving you thanks for watching over me for the past few months. But I'm fourteen now, and the holidays aren't really important to me anymore. I just want you to know I'm happy to have you here with me."

"Thank you," Blitz replied, and Hearth nodded. "Maybe we can go down to the swan boat lake and sit there," Blitz suggested. "I think we should at least do that."

 _Yes,_ signed Hearth. _You should do that. I will stay here and keep watch over our things._

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow," Magnus said, curling up into a ball under the bridge where he usually slept. "Good night."

A few days later, on Christmas Eve, Blitz and Magnus headed down to the swan boat lake, Hearth nowhere in sight. "He doesn't usually see us in the night," Blitz said, trying to make an excuse. "Plus, he's probably busy, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Magnus sighed. "You know what? It's Christmas Eve. I'll spoil your present for you… It's half of a hot dog. Same with Hearth's. You can put them together like a puzzle, for fun, and then eat them."

"Um, okay," Blitz said. "I think lack of home, food, sleep, and love has overtaken you. Maybe we should just sit here and wait for the end of the world."

"Sure, why not," Magnus replied. "I hear some music coming from over there. Do you want to go listen?"

"Okay," said Blitz. They walked in silence until they could hear "Oh there's no place like home for the holidays…" blasting out of some speakers.

Magnus didn't speak.

"I'm sorry," whispered Blitz. "I know this song isn't really right for our Christmas, is it?"

"Yeah, well, nothing's going to be right ever again, is it?" Magnus asked. "Never mind, actually. I know it is, with you and Hearth by my side."

"You know we'd do anything for you, Magnus. Now, that stupid song is over. Let's listen to something good for a change," Blitz said, and the next song came on. It was called "Counting Stars."

They listened quietly for a few seconds, and then the chorus came on. Slowly, a smile spread across Magnus's face. "Hey, Blitz," he said.

"What?" was the reply.

"There's no more counting dollars; we'll be counting stars!" Magnus sang triumphantly. "Happy holidays, Blitz."

And at that moment, fireworks spread across the sky, and Magnus pretended to count them.

"I said no more counting dollars; we'll be counting stars."


End file.
